


Another Pucking Lovestory

by jonbovi



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is why nobody takes me seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonbovi/pseuds/jonbovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno loves Sid and Sid loves fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Pucking Lovestory

"Stop pick fights Sid." Geno said, looking at his teammate. They had just finished a game against Washington, and Sid had gotten into a fight with Oshie.

"You know i can't, Geno..." He sighed. 

Geno sighed too. "Do it for me?" He asked, hoping that if he brought himself into this Sid would budge. 

"You know fighting is my true love, Geno..." He spoke softly, biting his lip.

The Russian began to tear up, letting out a sniffle.

"I thought i was true love.." He cried, feeling hurt. 

Sid knew how much Geno loved him, and Geno thought Sid felt the same way.

"If fighting more important to you than me..." Geno trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. 

"Geno..." Sid said, reaching out from Geno's hand. He knew where this was going.

"I... I guess we have fight..." Geno said, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I could never fight you, Evgeni Malkin." Sidney said, wiping his eyes. "You're the best thing in my life."

Geno was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "Better than fight?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes. Better than fight." The other man said, smiling. "And... I love you."

"I love you too Sid." Geno said happily, wrapping his arms around him. 

From that moment, Sidney tried his best to not pick fights so he'd make Geno happy.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i hate myself. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr bamga11agher.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
